


Lovesick

by MikasButt



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If love is an illness, then baby I'm infected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> After lots of hard work, and planning, this is finally being put together! Prologue is finished, and hopefully Fig and I will be able to start putting up chapters as we now get to work on them!

In the world that Aoba and Koujaku lived in, love was forbidden. Everything they did was monitored, and public displays of affection, in some cases, could be punishable by death, if you were caught, that is. People broke the rules, that was obvious enough, and most of the time, people actually got away with it.

 

Some people were repulsed by the idea of love, most of them thought of it as an illness; an illness that controls your mind and causes you to make rash decisions. There were other people, people like Aoba and Koujaku, who believed in the possibility of love, which was a hopeless thing to believe in, at least in this world.

 

There were exceptions to this rule, if you were rich, or incredibly important, you could get off scotch-free. The police force wouldn’t dare second guess someone who is rich and powerful; someone they deemed as intelligent, wise, in a way. Only then could you experience the feeling of loving another human, without consequences. Without even being treated like dirt. Only when your power prevents all others from doubting your decisions. Commoners, like Aoba, and Koujaku, were highly monitored; and treated like animals at a zoo. They were like puppets, held up by strings, the puppeteer controlling everything they did, said, or thought.

 

The rich and powerful felt like love was only to be shared by them. As though they were the only ones to be gifted by being cherished by another human being so dearly. They used money to gain power, to change the way people thought, and the way people lived over time.

 

It took decades upon decades to get to where they were now. With strict curfews lasting from early in the night, to early in the morning. The curfew differed as the seasons went on. People were forced indoors earlier in the winter and autumn; and later in the evening during the spring and summer. Curfew also depended on the amount of recent “Infected breakouts” as the government called it. The more reports of people who were “Infected,” the earlier the curfew.

 

Despite the regulations they had, from the doors, to visit requests they were required to make any time they wished to visit another human being that wasn't your assigned living partner, people made it possible to love, even if it was illegal.


End file.
